Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom
__TOC__ |publisher= |series='' '' |predecessor='' '' |genre=Fighting |modes=1-2 players |ratings=ESRB: T for Teen PEGI: 12 CERO: B |platforms=PC, , , , Project Scarlett, PlayStation 5 |media=Digital download, Blu-Ray disc, Nintendo Switch game cartridge }} , also known simply as Marvel vs. Capcom or by the acronym of JMvC, is a reboot to the series. The game is the seventh main instalment of the Marvel vs. Capcom series, following 2017's , and serves as an author appeal-type reboot to it and previous titles. According to the game's director, Jake, the game intends to be a celebration of the IPs (and oddities) of both Capcom and . Like its predecessors, Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom uses gameplay elements that are typical of fighting game genre, such as featuring one-on-one battles where the aim of players is to deplete their opponent's health bars. Following in the footsteps of 2011's , the game makes heavy use of comic book aesthetics in the game's art style. Like the series' later entries, Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom makes use of 3D models for the characters as opposed to 2D sprites, though the models use techniques to flatten them in a way that mimics the 2D animation style. Japanese artists , who have done work for Marvel Comics in the past, oversaw the art direction for the game and altered the designs of all characters in order to unify them under a single style. Gameplay Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom is a traditional arcade-style fighting game, meaning that battles consist of one-on-one fights. Like all previous entries in the Marvel vs. Capcom series the game features tag-team mechanics, and follows in the footsteps of of having both players needing to select a team of three fighters each, all of whom must be defeated for one player to claim victory over their opponent. While only one of the three chosen characters can be controlled at a time, players can switch between the three with the press of a single button. Players can also call on their reserve fighters to perform one of three types of assist actions, denoted by the Greek letters α, β, and γ, though they may be attacked while on the stage and will take double damage if they are. Similar to Marvel vs. Capcom 3, every fighter's moveset consists of three basic types of actions, these being light, medium, and hard attacks, though these actions are not linked to a single button and may differ between characters. By stringing together different combinations of these three attack types, players are able to perform complex attack combos. Additionally, by switching between their reserve members in the middle of a combination, these strings of attacks can be extended. There are two types of gameplay styles a player may choose to utilize prior to a match, these being Basic or Easy: the Easy style of gameplay makes combos more automated and makes it so all characters use the same buttons for their light, medium, and hard attacks. For the first time since , Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom includes clones of playable characters that are treated as separate characters despite using the same (or a very similar) moveset. All of these characters are unlocked by completing the game's story mode, as most of them are featured within it as generic enemies that are often fought alongside main playable characters. Because Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom features 3D models for characters rather than 2D sprites, these secret characters are generally more detailed than being simple palette swaps. During a battle, the appears at the bottom of the screen and the six activate as players do damage. The Infinity Gems can be expended to perform Infinity Attacks (known in previous games as Hyper Combos) that increase in power depending on the amount of Infinity Gems they expend. Certain strings of combos where the player switches between their available fighters will automatically make use of one Infinity Gem should it be available, with this being used to call upon all of the fighters that participated in the combos to perform their Level 1 Infinity Attacks consecutively. The Infinity Gems take longer to activate than the Power Meters of previous Marvel vs. Capcom titles, and as such Infinity Attacks are generally more powerful than the Hyper Combos of its predecessors. Each player only has access to only three of the six Infinity Gems: player 1 (left) can utilize the , , and Gems, while player 2 (right) can utilize the , , and Gems. The Gems themselves do not factor into the ways Infinity Attacks or Infinity Mode may act. Playable Characters Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom/Capcom Characters|Capcom Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom/Marvel Characters|Marvel Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom/Guest Characters|Guest Fighter Statistics While all fighters have a number of statistics that determine how their general playstyle is, there are two main stats that overshadow most others: vitality and size. Vitality is the amount of HP a character has. Size on the other hand determines a number of factors, from how large the character's hitbox is to how difficult it is to deal knockback against them; larger characters can not be knocked down as easily, while smaller characters are generally faster but can be knocked away easily. It should be noted that all characters within a single "size" class may not necessarily be the exact same height, as these are merely generalizations. Most characters that appeared in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 retain their vitality levels from that game, though vitality levels are now all multiples of 50. Series Attendance Though Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom is considered a soft-reboot to the Marvel vs. Capcom series, its roster does include many of the same characters as earlier entries in the series. The following chart shows the attendance record for the characters that have appeared in the six main entries of the Marvel vs. Capcom series prior to Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom: , , , Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (as well as its enhanced re-release ), and . Story Synopsis After Deadpool accidentally destroys a "lost" Infinity Gem, the black Continuity Gem, during a battle against a Sentinel, he accidentally causes the Marvel multiverse to merge with the worlds of Capcom video games. Unbeknownst to Deadpool however, this actually assists a number of other heroes from these universes: this event causes the Infinity Gems to be sent across this new dimension and bond with six special individuals, imbuing them with their abilities. In order to track down those who have had the Infinity Gems forcefully bonded to them, some of those seeking the gems team-up in order to explore this merged universe, with heroes and villains from across the multiverse racing against each other to find the treasures that they seek. Together, the heroes create the Metro City Avengers, and spread out across this new merged world searching for both the lost Infinity Gems and allies to aid them in the fight against evil. Teams In order to seek out the Infinity Stones, heroes and villains alike from the different universe have formed different teams. The three hero factions both have separate story modes that tell the same story from the perspective of that team's members before combining into one final story following their completion. The different groups of villains appear in both stories however. Stages All of the game's stages are completely flat in layout, just as in most arcade-style fighting games. Each stage possesses two versions: a 'Normal' version that is based on the location in question where the stage is set, and an 'Infinity' version that merges the location with that of another franchise from the opposite company. Various characters that can not be played as make cameo appearances in the backgrounds of stages. Gallery ACL Jake's MvC logo.png ACL Jake's MvC logo alt.png|Alternate logo (without arrow) Trivia * None of the Marvel characters originate from Universe Prime (Earth-616). Instead all Marvel characters are amalgamations of the different versions of them from throughout the multiverse. This is primarily reflected in the character's physical appearance, which may differ from that they may use in Universe Prime. This is exemplified in characters like Lightspeed using her design from Earth-5631 while retaining her Earth-616 history and Honey Lemon combining aspects of her Earth-616 self with abilities displayed by her Earth-14123 counterpart. * Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom features more Capcom series represented with playable characters than any other Marvel vs. Capcom title, with 26 different franchises represented: Ace Attorney, Alien vs. Predator, Battle Circuit, Bionic Commando, Black Tiger, Captain Commando, Darkstalkers, Devil May Cry, Dead Rising, Final Fight, Ghosts n' Goblins, Ghost Trick, Gun.Smoke, Legendary Wings, Mega Man, Monster Hunter, Ōkami, Pirate Ship Higemaru, Quiz Nanairo Dreams, Remember Me, Resident Evil, Rival Schools, SonSon, Street Fighter, Strider, and Viewtiful Joe. ** Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 previously featured the most with 13, followed by Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite with 11, Marvel vs. Capcom 2 with 10, and finally Marvel vs. Capcom with 6. *** It should be noted that these counts include SonSon as being a representative of SonSon with the other new characters introduced in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (Amingo, Abyss, and Ruby Heart) being counted as representatives of the Marvel vs. Capcom series. These also count all subseries of the Mega Man franchise (Mega Man X, Mega Man Legends, etc.) as one series as well. * An early Marvel vs. Capcom title was being conceptualized by the game's director well before the eventual reveal of Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom. This version was known as ''Marvel vs. Capcom X'' and was to feature a season-based DLC schedule similar to or Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. ** Early in development the game's new title was considered to be Jake's MvC and Jake's Clash of Super Heroes: Marvel vs. Capcom. The logo styling the game's title as "Jake's MvC: Marvel vs. Capcom" is a remnant of the former title. * After Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, this is the second title in the Marvel vs. Capcom series to feature guest characters, though the first to feature guests that are not original characters created for the game. Additionally, all guest characters have had media previously published by Marvel or Capcom: ** Marvel has released multiple comics based on the Star Wars franchise, including both adaptions of films as well as original content. While Darth Vader has appeared in a number of Marvel series, the most prominent appearance of his was as the star of his own self-titled series that ran between 2015 and 2016. In 2012 The Walt Disney Company purchased the Star Wars brand, three years after having acquired Marvel in 2009. ** Multiple comics have been published by Marvel starring Indiana Jones, including both original stories as well as adaptions of the Indiana Jones film series. The Walt Disney Company, the parent company of Marvel, is also the owner of the Indiana Jones intellectual property. ** Capcom co-developed and published the fourth entry of the Clock Tower series of horror games, 2002's , alongside Sunsoft. Though the Scissorman present in Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom does not appear in Clock Tower 3, two similar characters do: Scissorman Ralph and Scissorwoman Jemima. Capcom would also go on to develop and publish a spiritual successor to the Clock Tower series titled . ** Capcom published the original Game Boy Color release of the first instalment of the series, aptly titled Shantae, in 2002. WayForward Technologies, the game's developers, would retain the Shantae IP following this release and release several more entries in the series beginning with 2010's . * Evil Ryu, Armored Spider-Man, Lilith-Mode Morrigan, Orange Hulk, High Speed Venom, and Dark Sakura appear as palette swaps for Ryu, Spider-Man, Morrigan, Hulk, Venom, and Sakura respectively. Despite their appearances, they do not offer gameplay differences as in their previous appearances, and are merely palette swaps. Voice Actors This is the first Marvel vs. Capcom title to feature separate Japanese and English voice casts, as previous titles would have Marvel characters voiced exclusively in English across all regions. All characters are voiced in both Japanese and English barring characters that do not speak intelligible languages. The inclusion of dual audio in Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom is primarily due to the game's story mode featuring fully-voiced cutscenes. † Issun speaks for Amaterasu in the game's story mode. Category:Sysop Approved Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Vs. Capcom (series) Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Marvel Category:Capcom